Think Twice
by envyme13
Summary: Story about Drama,Romance,and Betrayal. Sam is finally in love again, completely head over heels, there's a problem.. Dean is in love as well. What happens when a woman comes between two brothers? And does she hold a secret that could destroy them? R&R..
1. So Deep in Love

**Rated R-Mature content and language.**

**Summary**- Elena Woods is a beautiful woman with a dangerous secret. This is a story about temptation. It takes over and two brothers fall in love with the same woman.

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural. *****Please check out website on profile for info on stories and character pictures!  
_

**Part one**

_I've fallen fast in love with You . I've fallen fast in love with You .Fastened to knowing more of You .Gripping to what I know is true .I'm so fast in love with You_… -So Deep in love

The war between heaven and hell would come eventually there was no stopping it, but there was procrastinating it. The years of traveling, danger, and cheap motels were taking a toll on the boys and just for at least a little while all they wanted to do was forget it all. A little less then six months ago Sam and Dean moved into a small condo in Charlestown, South Carolina. Sam enrolled himself as a pre-law advising student in the College of Charlestown and Dean got a job on the beach as a bartender. If the world was to end, they would enjoy it first. About two months ago Sam met a girl named Lena. And they've been dating ever since.

Lena short for Elena, seemed perfect. She was extremely intelligent, an honor student, and had a full scholarship. Her face and body were magnificent, as if carved by an Angel. Sam and every other young man on campus found her witty, charming, and completely wonderful.

The only person not entranced by her perfection, was Dean. He believed no one could be that perfect and he was annoyed by everything she did or said. This never bothered Sam because he believed his brother was jealous. After all, she had chosen Sam over him the day they all met at a local café. Unfortunately, his brother's disregard for Dean's feelings towards Lena, made her be disliked even more by him. They were always constantly fighting about everything.

"How could you eat that. A chicken had to die to be stuffed in that pie?" Lena asked Dean annoyingly.

Sam, Dean, and her were at a diner down the block from there condo. The three of them went every Sunday. It used to just be Sam and Dean, but lately Lena's been showing up.

Dean ate his pie happily and began to exaggerate his every bite. His brother's girlfriend was a vegetarian and didn't believe in the slaughtering of animals. If only she knew how many people her boyfriend had killed, he thought and smirked. She gave him a disgusted look then turned to Sam.

"Honey, will you help me with my Politics paper tonight?" She batted her long eye lashes.

Dean wanted to puke. Sam looked at him as if saying sorry.

"Of course I will," He responded to her very well knowing he was going to ditch his brother for the second Sunday in a row. Sunday night's was poker night. And Dean thought no chick should come between that.

She stood up and kissed Sam passionately, "I'll see you later babe." Then she walked out without eating her salad as usual.

"Poo bear. Oh honey. Will you jump off a bridge for me!" Dean mimicked her playing with his fork.

Sam just stared on ignoring him. He loved this girl and didn't care what his brother had to say.

"I don't know how you put up with that broad," His brother continued, "She is so needy."

Sam shrugged , "No she isn't she just loves being with me. It's adorable."

Dean pretended to vomit. "Whatever your into man."

**Please Review! I also accept ideas.**


	2. You give love a bad name

**Part two**

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame. Darlin' you give love a bad name! An angel's smile is what you sell. You promise me heaven then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold on me. When passion's a prison you can't break free_..- Shot through the heart

**Scene A**

"The master wants to know how everything is going Lena?" A dark-haired women she had never seen before asked. Lena was at the campus library looking for books to do the research for her paper that night.

"Good," she answered shakily. The woman's brown eyes suddenly went black.

"Has Sam fallen in love with you yet?" Her voice was evil.

"I..th-think so."

The woman smiled cruelly. "Don't be afraid, you know the master doesn't want you to be hurt. For reason's I cant see. Your not that special."

Lena just faked a smile and developed a bit of courage. "I am more special to him then you are Cecil."

She gave her a murderous look. "I have to get back to my old body. Just remember your goal. Kill Dean Winchester. And bring Sam to the master."

"Of course," Lena replied grabbing her books and walking out thinking about how she wished she could destroy Cecil, but they would just send another like her.

**Scene B**

"What are you doing?" Dean asks his brother in their kitchen. Sam is sitting on a stole on his laptop. He doesn't answer so Dean looks over and sees he's on the tiffany's website.

"Tiffany's?" He asks his brother another question.

Sam smiles at his brother happily. "I am going to propose."

Dean grabs a beer from the fridge. "Are you kidding?' His tone serious.

The laptop closes, and Sam is still smiling. "I'm in love, Dean."

_Crazy Son of a bitch. _He can't marry that woman she's annoying, and needy, and where would she live? With _us_? "You barely know this girl!" Dean yells to him.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Dean."

Dean rolls his eyes angrily, "Then help me try."

Sam walks over to the fridge and grabs a coke then turns to his brother and says to him passionately," She understands me. Lena is beautiful, smart, and funny. And I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

Dean begins to list all her negatives with his hands," One, she's needy. Two, she doesn't let you eat what you want. Three, Who the hell doesn't eat meat now a days? Four, She's always here telling you what to do and telling me to clean my mess! In my house. And five, you haven't even met her family yet! And another thing, she always has to comment about the girls I bring home at night. As if I'm a bad influence on you or something."

Sam slams his coke can on the counter. "First off, you're a pig Dean. You leave your boots and clothing everywhere. And frankly its embarrassing. Someone should be telling you to pick up after yourself. Second off she wants me to eat healthy because she doesn't want me to die of a heart attack. Thirdly, she's an orphan. Maybe if you got to really know her the last two months instead of fighting with her about everything you would know that, and you are a bad influence!"

His brother gives him a pitiful look. "At least see if you guys can really live together, _before_ you marry her," Dean yells stomping upstairs to his room.

At home, Lena is preparing for Sam's arrival. She cleans out her room making sure it's perfectly neat and changes her sheets. On her desk she picks up a picture of two young boys ,maybe sixteen and eighteen with bright blue eyes and dark hair, then kisses it before hiding it under her bed.

The doorbell rings, it's Sam.

"Hey baby," he says to her.

She smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips.

**Please review for more!**


	3. Dont stand so close to me

**Part 3**

_Temptation, frustration So bad it makes him cry Wet bus stop, she's waiting His car is warm and dry. Don't stand, don't stand so Don't stand so close to me!_- Don't Stand so close to me

**Scene A**

Candles lit the Winchester's entire house. A lovely dinner of tofu ,salad, and beans covered the dining table. The mood was set classically for romance. Tonight Sam went all out, he wanted it to be an extraordinary evening.

Lena sat across the wooden table in a short black dress, and smiled at Sam irresistibly.

He stood and walked to her side. "I love you Elena Woods." He spoke in a hush determined tone.

"I love you too," she lied majestically hiding the shock that spread across her exquisite face. _Was this a proposal?_ She'd never expected him to propose. Love, she did love him, but she was not _in_ love with him.

Despite the fact Sam pretended to not care what Dean had to say he almost always heeded his advice. And this was no exception, he wasn't going to rush things and would try and get to know Lena a little better. "Will you move in with me?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Lena feigned disappointment then beamed affectionately. "Here?" With artificial bewilderment.

Sam shook his head," No. Just you and I. Anywhere."

She looked away wistfully. "You can't leave Dean." Was that a real excuse?

He stood up and grabbed her shoulders gently and her eyes diverted to his handsome face.

"He would understand."

Lena begins to shake her head in frustration. "No. I don't want him to despise me even more then he does. Why don't we just start off by having more sleepovers?" Like she cared if Dean hated her or not. Secretly, though she thought that over twice. Maybe she really didn't want Dean hating her. This epitome alarmed her because she had to do away with him.

Sam thinks about her idea and eventually agrees, After dinner they both go in the kitchen and begin doing the dishes together. He playfully begins to throw soap bubbles at her and grins to her teasingly.

"Stop," she says to him giggling.

"Or what?" His brows raise.

Lena gives him a bewitching look, walks over, and begins to caress his face invitingly.

"Nothing," she whispers.

Lust fills both their eyes. She kisses him eagerly and they clutch together. Sam's hand traces down to her back and he lifts her a top the counter. Lena begins pulling up her dress gradually tormenting him until she exposes a red lace thong. He unbuttons his jeans and grabs her head to his, their lips meet, and they begin tantalizing each other with their tongues.

Dean stumbles into the kitchen with a few drinks on his head. He looks at the show before him and coughs obnoxiously. They being to pull themselves back together quickly. And Sam gives his brother an irritated look.

_Nice legs_, Dean thinks to himself as he looks at Lena. Why hadn't he ever noticed how voluptuous she was? "I guess I'll have my pie later," Dean groans angry at himself for the thoughts he was having, and runs up to his room.

**Scene B**

Later that night Dean creeps down the stairs in search of his pie. Coincidentally at that very moment, he catches Lena rummaging through his whiskey cabinet and watches her pour a drink. She was wearing nothing but a men's white button up shirt, her legs look long, sexy, and slender.

Dean begins to gaze her up and down without even realizing it. "I thought you didn't drink?" A wolfish expression on his face.

Lena looks up at him with unease then smiles at him slyly. "I don't usually. Just a lot on my mind."

She conned a con-man. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out his much craved pie. "You want a piece?"

Downing her whiskey as if it were water. Just like a pro. "What kind of pie is it?"

"Turkey," he answered in a mocking tone.

Mmm, that sounded delicious. Especially, after eating leaves. Since dating Sam, she's lost about five pounds. It could've been the stress, but she mostly blamed the food she had to feign to love. "No thanks."

Dean noticed his intention to agitate her didn't work. _There was no sarcastic reply?_

Lena washed her cup and put away the whiskey. No words were exchanged as Dean ate his pie in content. "Please don't tell Sam," she whispered.

His face shot up with an expression that said, _Are you serious? _Why would _he _cover for _her_? Then something in her eyes made him feel bad. "No problem sweetheart."

"Thanks," she said attempting to walk away, but tripping on a boot into his arms. _Obviously_, it was his boot.

Dean and his mess. He sniffed her hair, Lena's scent consumed his entire body and stirred something inside of him. His arms held her for too long and he was beginning to become lost in those gorgeous eyes of hers. They were like the ocean. Lena began to shiver with the sparks she felt and held herself upright.

"Goodnight," she mumbled hastily dashing up the stairs. _To Sam._

When he finally gets a hold of himself, Dean rushes to bed. All night, he lays awake tossing and turning.

**Please Review, Thank-you!**


	4. Mr Brightside

**Part 4**

_And I just can't look its killing me! And taking control. Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, Swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibis, But it's just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside!_-Mr. Brightside

**Scene A**

Sam awoke early for a class. He leaned over and kissed Lena on the forehead, catching an odor on her breath but doesn't recognize it, and thinks nothing of it. She looked so peaceful and divine. _How could he have gotten so lucky? _Cold water runs down his back in the shower and he begins to thinks about how much he wishes he could marry her that very same day. After showering he leaves a cute note by the bed stand telling her he will see her later.

Downstairs the whiskey cabinet was left open in the kitchen, Sam notices. "Did you drink more whiskey last night?" He asked Dean as he strode in lazily.

Dean looks up at the cabin and lies, "A little."

"You look like you haven't slept all night. What's with you?" His brother has a worried expression on his face.

Dean shrugs, "Just tired." Telling his little brother he couldn't sleep because thoughts of his girlfriend filled his head wasn't something he would do.

Looking at his watch Sam says, "Whatever man. I have to go. _Be _nice."

"Be nice?'

"To Lena." And Sam walks out in a haste

She's still here? Why is she _here_? God if you can hear me you need to take this woman _away _from me. Dean begins to run his fingers through his hair nervously.

* * *

Lena awakens to an empty bed and smiles sadly at her boyfriend's note. Doing this to someone was cruel, but then again it's not like she ever planned on leaving him. Sam and Lena were destined one way or the other, there was no changing destiny. She had no choice but to be with him.

Downstairs something smelled wonderfully appetizing. Bacon, eggs, and sausage.

Dean sat by the counter pretending to read a newspaper, wearing nothing but boxers.

Lena looked away from his chiseled form and sat across from him.

"I made some extra bagels and a fruit salad," he tells her coolly. As if it were all for him and didn't think about her at all as he prepared the exaggerated breakfast. They ate breakfast together quietly, Dean peeking a couple looks at Lena, she never looked up.

"Thanks," Lena said wishing she could show him a little bit more gratitude. She couldn't start being nice to him now, her heart had to remain closed to him.

He shrugs nonchalantly and she gets up to go shower, he watches her as she walks away and notices how her hips switch enchantingly. Dean smacks himself in the face, Sam's girl he repeats in his head over and over bitterly. This woman will be the death of me.

Upstairs he hears Lena in the shower and stands in front of the bathroom door holding his hands against it as if in agony. Images of Sam kissing her naked body disturb his mind and frustrate him. _I need to get the hell out of here._ She's killing me._  
_

Pulling out his cell phone and walking to his bedroom he calls up a lady friend named, Kristen.

"Hey Dean," she says over the phone excitedly. He hadn't called her in over a week.

Dean grins vainly, "Are you busy this morning?"

"Not at all. Come over. Please Dean!" Not hiding how desperate she sounded to be near him.

**Scene B**

In Kristen's small apartment Dean is sitting on her living room couch as she sits on top straddling him.

He runs his fingers through her thick blonde hair secretly wishing it were a dark brown.

She kisses his neck and he begins to imagine someone else's lips.

In anger, he lifts Kristen up and takes her into the bedroom.

He doesn't go slowly with her, instead drives into her wildly. Dean looks into her brown eyes and begins to imagine them being a deep blue….

* * *

Elena waits for Sam after almost every class.

This morning she awaited him with a small coffee and a bagel.

"Your always so thoughtful," he says to her kissing her lightly on the lips and taking the cup from her hand.

Lena smiles adorably , and they head to the library together.

Unconsciously, her mind beings to wander towards what the other brother could be doing? The one she had to dispose of…

**Please tell me what you think so far!**


	5. A Beautiful lie

**Part 5**

_It's a beautiful lie. It's the perfect denial. Such a beautiful lie to believe in. So beautiful, beautiful it makes me. It's time to forget about the past. To wash away what happened last, hide behind an empty face. Don't ask too much, just say 'Cause this is just a game.._-A Beautiful Lie

**Scene A**

"Elena your in the dark room, " Her roommate Sandra tells her as Lena's cell phone rings. It's Sam, she nods to Sandra and picks up.

"Hey Honey," she says to him knowing he's calling to check up. Sandra stays quiet.

He was always so worried about her. "Hello love. What are you doing tonight?"

"Just heading out with the girls tonight."

"Have fun baby, I miss you," he says to her.

"I'll try. It's no fun without you though, and I miss you too! Good-luck tomorrow!" She hangs up the phone and Sandra yells, "Let's go!"

A couple of blocks away on the beach, Dean is finishing up his shift. Being a bartender was the easiest job imaginable for him. And the pay was great, women from twenty-one to twice his age tipped him extremely well. Tonight, his depressed facial expression earned him double of what he usually made. Those puppy dog eyes were irresistible.

Danny, a co-worker asks him why he seems so down.

White spreads across his face, the thing, or should he say person that had him down was a temptation he had to resist. Inside, he was dying and didn't know why, who was she? No one, just Sammy's girl. Not _his_. "Some witch," he says jokingly as his palms start to get sweaty.

"There you go sweety," Danny says to a good looking female handing her a shot then turns to Dean. "Women. They drive men crazy. What you need to do is distract yourself. Maybe, try and meet other women. My shift is over in about twenty-minutes. Come to Masquerade with me." His co-worker says this as he takes a shot to himself.

"Masquerade?" Dean asks him confused.

"It's this great club. You'll have fun. It's only a ten minute drive."

"You'll love it," The female costumer tells him.

Taking a shot, Dean says "Lets do it!"

* * *

The tan, red head with the long legs kept giving Dean extra attention.

Danny was throwing money at the girls as if it were free. Like the name, the place was masquerade themed. Masks covered all the woman's faces, and they weren't allowed to remove them. Dean had already asked several times.

This red head had bright green eyes and she sure as hell knew how to work a pole.

Her moves were expert, and she perfected them very well.

"Isn't this place fucking great!" Danny yelled to Dean as he received a lap dance.

Dean took a swig of his drink and grinned like a four year old. "Yes it is Danny boy!" Giving him a slap on the back.

He gets up drunkenly towards the bathroom and decides to call his brother. "Hey Sammy!" He yells into the phone.

Sam yawns on the other line. "Where are you?"

While he speaks Dean begins to put quarters into a condom machine. "I'm at this insane club. You have to come check it out. The ladies here are beautiful man!"

"Are you crazy, it's one in the morning and I have a test in six hours."

A blue-clear condom wrapper comes out of the machine. "Come on Sammy! I won't tell your girlfriend. By the way _where_ is she?" That last part slipped as he pocketed the blue wrapper.

"Out with some friends."

Friends? Who? Guys? Dean starts to sober up a little and realizes what he was saying wasn't appropriate and neither were his thoughts. "Alright Sam. I'll see you later," he says giving up.

"Night Dean. Be careful."

Careful? What did he have to worry about, Dean thinks to himself as he hangs up.

Humming Bon-Jovi tunes he walks back to his table.

"Dean! There you are!" Danny yells spotting him and grabbing his shoulder.

The red head comes down from the stage. "Follow me."

Danny shoves Dean and forces him to follow. "Where are we going?"

She turns and smiles then points to a door. Dean enters it alone.

Dimly lit, with just a few small red lamps on the walls, the room begins to give him a frightened feeling. There's a small stage with a long pole in the middle and its surrounded by red velvet lounge chairs. Without seeing anything else to do, he sits waiting patiently.

Suddenly, a slow rock song surrounds the entire room, and Dean starts mumbling it to himself. The door opens and a woman with long sleek dark hair enters, she's masked, in a dark golden robe, wearing flashy heels.

Behind her the door shuts, and she saunters slowly on top of the stage. Her hips begin to move with the music and she does a quick twirl.

Dean gulps as he watches her remove the robe, revealing nothing but a beaded bra and thong. The beautiful woman continues to dance and Dean notices a small tattoo on her back. She turns around, bends over, and touches her toes. Immediately, his pants get tighter.

"What is your name sweetheart?" He asks as if in a trance.

The magnificent creature doesn't answer him, instead she strides off the stage enticingly to him and begins to give him a lap dance. Nervously, he admires every visible part of her body, fighting the urge to touch her.

Once she straddles him, the temptation is too hard to resist, Dean looks into her deep blue eyes and kisses her with an unimaginable force. A passion and yearning he never felt before takes over his body completely, and she responds to him the same way.

Without warning, she detaches her body from his and runs out.

Oh my god, the woman thinks to herself as she enters her dressing room.

Dean had followed behind without her noticing. She turns and sees him shutting the door.

He immediately walks to her, takes her face, and kisses her hungrily. His hands begin to rub her legs and trace all the way up to her backside. Holding her against the wall, he undoes her bra and it falls to the ground. Her eyes fill with a need and she stares at him as if begging him to take her. He does.

In a crazy driven haste he pulls down her thong, as she helps him undo his pants. Somehow he remembers the condom in his pocket and puts it on in a rush.

Slowly he enters her, and they move rhythmically as he holds her up against him.

Right before he reaches his moment of climax he gently removes her mask.

Dean stares at her in complete shock and perplexity. He separates is body from hers and buttons his pants back up. Then he nervously begins to pace and back forth with a look of torment.

The woman dresses herself quickly.

"H-How.. could you _let_..this… happen?" His voice is filled with anguish.

"I've never slept with him," she tells him distressingly.

Dean begins to shake his head in disbelief. "I saw you both. .in.. the kitchen!" He yells putting his hands over his face.

She starts to shake her head, "I told him I wanted to wait until we were married…" Her voice gets low and she looks away from him.

Sluggishly he walks towards her in agony. "Why did you let this happen Elena?'

Salty-tears runs down her face, and he begins to rub them away. "I don't know. It was a mistake. I'm sorry." Lena's voice is filled with remorse.

Dean looks up as if pleading to god to help him. "Does Sam know you work here?"

She shakes her head.

"Mother of fucking Christ. Shit!" He starts breaking everything in sight.

Make-up, clothes, a radio, magazines, and boxes fall everywhere. By the time he's finished , it's a disaster zone, along with Lena who continues to weep in the corner.

"You're a bitch Lena. A dirty whore!" He screams then sits on a chair and begins to sob."Sammy, my baby brother. I can't believe I did this to him."

Lena rushes over to him and attempts to comfort him.

"Don't touch me," he mumbles angrily. "Why doesn't he know you work here?"

Lena sits across from him. "Do you honestly think your brother would have taken me seriously if he knew?"

Dean looks away from her. "He loves you. He wouldn't have cared if you were a hooker."

She shudders at his cold response.

"_Are you_?" he asks.

Lena smacks him across the face. "How dare you! You're the only man I've done anything with in a very long time. I haven't even done anything with your brother."

He looks at her as if saying, _yeah right._

"Why do you think he wants to marry me so badly?' She retorts as he punches the wall leaving a hole. "Fuck you," he grumbles.

You just did, she thinks bitterly. "Did you think Sandra and I lived in that beautiful beach house for free?" She starts in a hysteria.

She acted as if he didn't understand. He of all people could understand, but why hide it. At night he worked double even triple bar shifts to help his brother go through school and pay the bills for their newly normal life. Was this normal? This felt like something he saw on Dr. Phil. He shakes his head angrily, " What did Sam think?"

Lena starts fidgeting with a broken eyeliner, "That Sandra inherited it, and her parents paid for the expenses."

No wonder she didn't want to move in, that would interrupt with her night job. Dean jumps up menacingly and gives her a look of pure hatred. "Your just a liar Elena, and I feel bad for my brother!"

She gives him a dirty look, "With a brother like you so do I."

He storms out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Scene B**

"Don't cry Elena,' Sandra her red headed roommate says to her as she pats Lena on the back gently.

"I think I - I love him Sandy," Lena whimpers.

Sandra shakes her head disapprovingly, "If I had known it was Sam's brother I would've told the fellow who brought him the dance, No."

Elena looks up, her make-up all ran. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have stayed."

Someone knocks on the front door and Sandra gets up to go open it. It's Dean standing there holding a fast food bag. He looks past Sandra and sees Lena crying on the couch.

"Elena," Sandra calls her name alarmingly. Lena looks up and sees Dean by the door.

"It's okay," she tells her roommate. Sandra walks away cautiously to her bedroom, as Dean sits next to Lena.

"I got you a salad," he says to her sheepishly putting up the bag and opening it. He places a salad and three burgers on the coffee table in front of them.

"Could I have a burger?" she asks.

Big mistake. "A burger?" His brows go up." What else have you been hiding Elena?"

Lena gulps nervously. "I guess I'm not that perfect."

Dean stares up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath, before he could start yelling at her Lena takes his chin and turns it towards her face. He looks into her eyes then kisses her passionately. They almost get too far again until they both realize how very wrong it is.

Elena, because she was supposed to kill Dean. Not be cuddly with him, and it _was_ her boyfriend's brother. Dean because she was Sam's girlfriend.

"I can't do this," Dean says getting up and walking out the front door leaving Lena alone on the couch..

* * *

**I'm sorry this was a little long, I just had to put a lot in there. Thank you _williewildcat _for reviewing constantly! The Drama isn't over yet. And there will be plenty of action and secrets to be revealed soon.**

***I got the inspiration for this chapter from the Always video by Bon Jovi, Her Dance, the masks, when the girl is crying towards the end and Jovi is breaking everything in her lover's apartment.(Dean breaking stuff) It's one of my favorites and its a beautiful song!  
**


	6. Think Twice

**_NOTE: I OWN MY O/C ELENA WOODS A.K.A LENA_**

**Part 6**

_Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around, No more. She spreads, Her love; She burns me up. I can't, Let go, I can't get out. I've said, Enough, Enough by now. I can't let go; I can't get out_.- Think Twice

**Scene A**

"Why were you out so late?' Sam asks his brother as he enters the living room, he had just returned from acing a test in school.

Dean's watching cartoon's on the television intently, Bug's just said his famous line, _What's up Doc_? Lola bunny passes by and Bugs is speechless, that Lola made Bugs go insane. "I went to a strip club by my job and lost track of time," He croaked.

Sammy sits right next to Dean. "When are you going to settle down man?"

Dean shrugs discontentedly and pretends to be entranced by his TV show. _Never._

Sitting next to his brother holding the secret he was holding was becoming unbearable.

"The girl for you _is_ out there, you just need to give _some_ woman a chance, and stop using them," His brother continues. "You can't keep living this way."

I want _your _girl, Dean thinks to himself.

"When I'm around Lena it's like nothing else matters. She is so caring and attentive. I am going to make sure I'm with her for the rest of my life," Sam says pulling something out of his pocket.

Dean nervously gets up and picks up a bottle of Jack on the coffee table, pouring himself a drink in one of the glass cups as Sam sets down a small velvet box in front of them and opens it.

Inside is a white gold ring, with what looked like a 2.5 carat, princess-shaped diamond resting on top of it.

Dean starts to choke on his drink. "What is this?" He asks already knowing the answer in fear.

"Elena's engagement ring. I'm proposing tonight."

"Where did you get that?" Dean tries to control his voice and steady it.

"I brought it. With the money Dad left us."

Angrily, Dean sets the cup on the small table before them. "You can't marry her. What you have isn't love!"

Sam looks at him furiously. "I do love her!"

Dean starts to shake his head wildly. "What you have is_ lust_! You only want to marry her because she _hasn't_ slept with you yet!"

"How do _you_ know that?' Sam asks confused.

His brother takes his drink in his hand once again, "It's obvious. Why else would you want to marry her in such a hurry?" he retorts.

"Because.. I LOVE HER!" Sam yells standing up.

Dean clenches his fists, as he watches his brother take the velvet box and leave the house.

When he hears the car door shut and the squeaking of tires, he starts punching himself in the face angrily. And throws the glass cup of Jack against the wall shattering it.

Inside, Dean was burning, and he couldn't get out of this pit of hell. Lena spread her love and he couldn't let go of her. No matter how much he hated her, he also loved her.

That was what ate him up inside.

**Scene B**

Elena is home alone getting ready for a date with Sam, maybe the last. She couldn't see how she could do this anymore.

"Hello, beautiful," A dark voice said behind her.

Shudders went through her entire body, that voice could only belong to one person, she turned her body to face him.

This body he had was decaying , a little slower then the last one, but this one would last much less. Time was running out and it was on her hands.

"Hello my Dark Angel," she whispered. The body was much younger and handsome than the last. Dark long hair, dark eyes, thick dark eyes brows. Tall, with many tattoos, he had a kind of rock star look. His gaze though was still evil, that would never change.

He approached her and caressed her face gently. "How is everything going Elena?"

She gulped. "Fine."

His fingers ran through her silk dark hair and he grabbed a strand harshly. "The Devil holds no patience love," he said cruelly.

Lena nodded slowly, "Tonight. I will kill him tonight." She disguised the way her voice got weaker as if she wanted to cry at what she had promised.

Miss Woods wasn't just Sam's girl, his tongue trailed her neck venomously and he inhaled her scent, then when he reached her lips, kissed her brutally.

Elena stood there staring off in to space as she watched him leave her home…

"Tonight," she whispered to herself…

* * *

**Please review, and remember I have pictures of what all my characters look like on profile and website**!


	7. Every me, Every you

**Part 7**

_Sucker love, a box I choose. No other box I choose to use. Another love I would abuse, No circumstances could excuse. In the shape of things to come. Too much poison come undone. Cuz there's nothing else to do, Every me and every you. _-Every me, Every you.

**Scene A**

When Sam returned home that night he found his brother on the couch passed out with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels tucked in between his hands.

"Dean," Sam whispers pushing him gently. In time's of need he always turned to his family, his oldest brother.

"Lola's a whore!" Dean mumbles in his sleep, he had been dreaming of Lola bunny. In his dream Lola was dating Donald Duck, who was smart, funny, but a complete pussy, in the end she ends up cheating on Donald with Bugs. Idealistically, Dean considered himself to be Bugs.

"Dean!" Waking Dean up after heavy drinking was always impossible.

"Wh-what?" He opens his eyes irritated that somehow Elena even made it into his dreams in a metaphorical sense through cartoons.

"Get up man," Sam tells him distressingly.

Dean sits up unwillingly. "You reek," his brother tells him smelling the pungent odor of alcohol that surrounded him.

Dean starts rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" Had he really passed out from drinking so much and wasted an entire day, being depressed sucked.

"About eleven."

They're both quiet for a couple of seconds. Only Dean senses an awkward feeling going through the air between the two brothers, and that was his guilt making him paranoid.

"Did you.. Propose?" Dean asks, dreading it.

Sam sits beside him and picks up the empty bottle of Jack observing it. "I wish you didn't finish this."

A cold jittery feeling runs through Dean, he's half excited. "What happened?" He attempts to ask coolly. Please tell me she broke up with you! No.. don't tell me that!

His brother turns to him sadly, and Dean's heart drops. Remorse wasn't something he handled very well. Boy, did he feel guilty. One for loving this girl, and two for being almost excited that his brother got rejected, how pitiful.

"I don't know _what_ happened. Everything was perfect. We went out to dinner at her favorite restaurant, She looked beautiful in a stunning red dress." Dean starts to picture Lena in that dress as his brother continues not really wanting to listen," We ordered, we ate, we talked, and then I led her to the beach. We walked for awhile, she was really quiet then, I turned to her got down on one knee, and proposed. Right on the beach under the moonlight."

Dean snaps back out of his mental reverie. "Then what?'

"She asked me if I could give her time to think about it. And then we got into an argument, and she left.." Sam's tone became extremely disheartening, and Dean started feeling bad for him, for many reasons.

"I'm sorry." The statement holding double-meaning.

His brother shrugs and gets up, "I guess I should've listened to you."

Dean then torments himself as he watches Sam mope up the stairs to his room.

Those thoughts running through his head were killing him, and they were uncontrollable. He was delighted, because no matter what the situation when your in love, it's a wonderful feeling. But at the same time, Dean was is in so much pain and going through so much misery.

God, you hate me! First, you make me Micheal's vessel and you make my brother Lucifer's vessel, then you bring around Elena. What the fuck man? You just want me and Sammy to fight don't you!

Flipping through his phone he starts to scroll through all his contacts, then finally stops at one.

Elena Woods.

Dean stares at her name on the screen wishing he could call her, just to hear her voice. This wasn't him, he was no sucker for love. Why was he even having these thoughts!

**Scene B**

A little less than an hour later, the screens blinking on and off, and so is her name.

Hesitantly, Dean grabs his keys and his phone and goes outside to sit in his car.

He presses the answer key and no one speaks." Hello ," he says timidly fearing what was going to be said on the other line.

"Dean," her voice is frail.

"Are you okay?' Not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," Lena's tone is somber.

"Are you sure?" He was really beginning to get preoccupied.

Silence for awhile as Dean's heart pounds harshly in his chest, then she finally answers. "Yes, can we talk?" Her voice was so soft.

Dean looks up at Sam's window making sure all his lights are off.

"I'll be over in ten minutes."

_Sucker love is known to swing. Prone to cling and waste these things. Pucker up for heavens sake. There's never been so much at stake. I serve my head up on a plate. It's only comfort, calling late. Cuz there's nothing else to do, Every me and every you._

_

* * *

_

**This chapter was short only because I had to split up a couple chapters because they were a little long.  
**

**Anyways, Please review!**


	8. The Kill

**Part 8**

_Come break me down. Marry me, bury me. I am finished with you! Look in my eyes, You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you.. _-The Kill

**Scene A**

Lena downs a glass of wine in her bedroom, the apparent sorrow in her eyes showed how distressed she was by the situation.

Tonight was the night to finish what she was supposed to do, and tomorrow she was to run to Sam and comfort him by accepting his proposal, then later he would find out Lucifer had his brother's dead body, and was not going to let it out of his sight. As to make sure that no Angel had the audacity to try and save him and attempt to revive him.

For the life of his brother he would accept Lucifer into his body, and the Devil would rise into full power. Michael wouldn't be able to stop him without a vessel of his own, and the world would change into a darker era.

Dressed, in one of her work outfits she stares at her reflection in the mirror as the tears stream down her blue eyes. A world without Dean Winchester would be a very cold and empty world. Two young boys with deep blue eyes begin to haunt her mind, and she clenches her fists. No matter, the world would have to go on being cold and empty.

Underneath her pillow case she's hidden a knife, with it she plans on slitting Dean's throat, everything was prepared perfectly. He'd come running to her, to comfort her, she'd seduce him, and when he least expected it she'd have him gasping for air. Lena gulped at the thought of seeing Dean gasping for air, it was such an uncomfortable thought.

Loved him she knew she did, but love did not last. A certain Dark Angel showed her that, people are not always what they seem to be. Dean was going to disappoint her sometime in the future, not like they could ever have a possibility of a future.

Lena shook her head violently, the decision was made, the Dark Angel had taught her to be cold-hearted, and that she was.

**Scene B**

A knock is heard on the front door and Lena calls for him to come in from her bedroom.

Dean enters her room reluctantly, not sure what to expect..

Spotting Lena laid out on her bed looking seductive and sorrowful, his heart explodes.

I should not be doing this, Dean thinks to himself as he rushes to her-caressing her grief stricken face. They embrace and he lays over her. This was so wrong, but it felt so right.

Lena begins to kiss him yearningly and he responds with hunger. Never before had he craved someone so badly.

Slowly, and teasingly he begins to remove her lace underwear, as she unbuckles his pants and pulls them down.

Dean's hands slip underneath her bra and he starts to stroke her nipples watching as her face animates with pleasure. Her hands wander below his waist and she begins to stroke his now extremely hard manhood.

He removes her bra completely and now has her completely naked underneath him.

Tauntingly, she gently removes his shirt running her hands over his perfect biceps, they are both completely naked, clinging to each other.

Lena kisses his neck achingly and begins to suck on it, and he can no longer take how aroused he is.

Dean enters her at full thrust and they make love fully impassioned.

It felt as if two planets collided, there scents and cries mixing together making the moment powerful and unforgettable.

Lena rolls Dean over positioning herself on top. Tears fill her magnificent eyes and he wipes them away tenderly.

"Don't cry. I love you Elena." His voice is filled with so much sincerity.

A waterfall of tears run down her eyes and Dean looks at her abashed. Did she love Sam still?

Silver catches his eye and he looks down to see her pull a blade to his throat.

Elena stares at him shamefully and broken, as confusion, frustration, and betrayal flicks across his face.

"What are you doing Lena?" His question stung her.

"I'm sorry," Her voice shaking as she cries harder.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean demands in torture.

"I have to save my family," Lena whimpers despising herself.

He closes his eyes, not bothering to fight for his life.

"You've already killed me Lena. Just finish it!"

His handsome face looks so disturbed and even though she expected to see hate in his eyes before he closed them, there was still love. Pure love, the knife is flung across the room, she can't do it.

No matter the cost. Killing Dean would hurt too much, somehow she'd face the repercussions… No matter how deadly or painful.

A flashback of two young boys with dark brown hair and blue eyes crosses her mind.

* * *

**A short chapter, just have to sequence everything out well!**

_Hope you enjoyed, Please let me know what you're thinking and **REVIEW!**_


	9. Kryptonite

**Part 9**

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite!-_Kryptonite

**Scene A**

Dean looks over at Lena as rage and heartbreak melt through his body, his hands begin to shake and he runs over to her shaking her fiercely. At this point they're both clothed.

"Why!" He screams and she doesn't answer.

Hot tears stream down his admirable face and Lena attempts to brush them away, but he smacks her hand coldly.

"You are a fucking bitch!" Dean yells thinking about how much he loves her.

Was it really possible to love and hate someone at the same time?

Suddenly the bedroom door bursts open, a woman and a man walk in staring blankly at the two.

"Hello Elena," the woman snarled watching Lena jump away from Dean.

"What the hell? Who are you douche bags?" Dean asked annoyed.

The two strangers smiled crookedly.

"I see you're still alive?" The man growled at Dean.

Dean stood up smiling playfully. "So you two are the assholes working with Lena to kill me?"

Both strangers' eyes go black and they laugh.

"We are only here to make sure Elena did what she was supposed to, we aren't working with her," the female demon replied.

"Run," Lena whispered to Dean as the male went to attack him.

Dean laughed. "Run?" He ran towards his attacker and they fought.

Lena attempted to go help him but got distracted by the Demon she knew as Cecil who had her pinned to the wall.

Ripping a post from her bed, Dean staked the man in the heart killing him and forcing the demon out of his body, the distraction gave Lena time to pick up her knife from the floor.

Right before she plunged for Cecil's favorite body a figure walked through her door.

"Drop the knife Elena," A familiar voice directed.

She looked up to see a young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes holding a knife to his own chest.

"Elena, kill her," Dean said to her.

Elena dropped the knife and ran to the young man with the blue eyes then looked at Dean.

"It's my brother," she pleaded to him as Cecil grabbed her arms back and dragged her out of the house.

The one that was her brother looked at Dean and his eyes went black. "Don't follow us, or they'll both die."

Dean clenched his fists angrily and stood there as the Demon left.

**Scene B**

Dragging the dead man's body into Lena's backyard to throw in the ocean was a difficult task.

He was fat, and she only had medium sized black garbage bags. Almost the whole box had to be used to cover his body. When Dean finally watched the body float away he ran back into the house to clean up the mess in her room.

All he could think about was finishing up quickly to go tell Sam the story he had come up with and save Lena, even though she had tried to kill him. It still angered him that she planned on slitting his throat, but she hadn't. There was a reason as to why. She was being blackmailed, that had to be it. Someone was calling the shots and had her brother as a Demon vessel.

Inside Dean found Elena's roommate Sandra in hysteria.

"What the hell!" she was screaming as he walked in to Lena's bedroom.

Dean coughed to catch her attention; they had just met the other night. Not officially, but he recognized the green eyes from the club. And she had opened the door for him when Lena was crying on the couch.

"Sorry for the mess," Dean said in an embarrassing tone.

She seemed to believe him. "Ohhh." As if she understood exactly what went on in the room. "Where is Elena?"

He flashed her one of his killer smiles. "I believe she went to go talk to Sam," he lied charmingly observing her face to see if she knew anything more than she led on.

Sandra seemed like a complete air-head, he guessed she was oblivious to Elena's acquaintances.

She coughed awkwardly. "This is too Dr. Phil for me. I'm going to bed."

After finding a picture of two boys with dark brown hair and blue eyes under Lena's bed, Dean left to go talk to his brother. He was really starting to lose his patience and needed to find answers, but especially find Elena.

"Okay. So you went to go ask Lena why she didn't accept my proposal and then three demons showed up, you killed one. And the one that was her brother had her dragged away. Did I get all that right?" Sam asked as he stood by his bedroom door.

Dean had come knocking urgently waking him up and he nodded guiltily.

Sam went to go sit on his bed with fear in his eyes as Dean watched him anxiously.

"And you say she tried to kill you? But you think she was blackmailed into it?"

Dean nodded, gulping.

His brother shook his head in awe. "Let's call Bobby. I think Lucifer has finally found us."

**Only two more chpaters left until the finale! please review!**


	10. Heaven Sent

**PLEASE REVIEW**...

**Part 10**

_Just waiting on an angel to take me out of my hell. I'm falling for you. Just dropping out of thin air, You came out of nowhere right out of the blue, When heaven sent you! Night after night, when I didn't sleep, But that was before you lay beside me. When all of my demons were dancing with me. I'm glad you came down 'cause I was in too deep. __-_Heaven Sent

**Scene A**

"Why did you not kill him!" A cold-blooded voice asked her.

Lena had no idea how to answer his question. They were in a fancy hotel suite in Myrtle beach, just the two of them alone. His demon body guards were mostly like outside guarding the building.

Somehow, he managed to calm himself and walked over to her caressing her check.

"My beauty. What happened?" His voice still cold, but soft.

Elena burst into tears as he held her, she wished she could push him away.

"Why me? Why did you choose me?" she asked him.

He smiled sinisterly. "I didn't you choose you dear."

She looked up at his face, and stared at the handsome body he beheld.

Lucifer gazed up at the ceiling and spoke," You were created for me by the Angels. Sculpted to capture my dark heart and bring me to the light." They both saw how that plan had not worked, she had not cured him from being evil.

"But I am not like you or the Angels?"

He sniffed her hair and inhaled deeply. "No, but this is your destiny."

She shook her head fiercely. "This isn't fair!"

"Since when has the Devil ever been fair my love," he hissed.

Lena walked over to the large mirror over the dresser, and stared at her reflection.

He came up behind her and they both admired the sight before them.

Lucifer stroked Lena's immaculate face and whispered, "Sculpted by an Angel."

Her ocean like eyes glistened with tears.

"You will call Dean Winchester and bring him to you. Then you will kill him," he roared.

She began to shake with fear. "I…I.. cant"

The Devil grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. "Don't you want to save your brothers?"

"Of course," she whispered as he kissed her neck.

Elena flinched and he pushed her away.

"You love him, don't you?" He screamed in realization.

Lena fell to the bed and began to shake her head. "No. No. I don't."

A sly smile crossed his face as he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small dagger.

"Then, you will pierce his heart with this."

She took the dagger from him and nodded.

He kissed her forehead. "Once Dean is gone you will convince Sam to say yes. Then I will inhabit his body, and you _will_ love me."

"Yes, my Dark Angel." Her voice robotic.

Looking at her hungrily, he kissed her cheek. "I would take you tonight. But you have his scent all over your body," he whispered violently.

Lena gulped. "I'm sorry."

"Show me," he said pointing to the dagger and leaving the suite.

**Scene B**

Dean and Sam sat in their living room awaiting a call from Bobby. He had promised to call with information on the Devil's whereabouts in South Carolina. Last night he had caught a Demon and he was busy torturing it into spilling out anything that would help the boys.

Sam had his hands over his head and was facing the ground. My Elena, a conspirator with the devil he thought? How did he not see it before? No matter he would save her she was just an innocent by stander.

Dean looked at his brother wishing he could read his thoughts, Did he know? How could he, nothing he had said could have given him away. Sammy would have to know sooner or later, he just wished it was later, much later.

"I cant just sit here!" Sam yelled jumping up anxiously.

Dean began to fidget with a toy car on the table, he knew the feeling. His phone started buzzing, must have been Bobby.

It wasn't, the call was from an unknown number, Sam stared at Dean hopefully as he watched his brother answer.

"Dean.." A soft voice spoke.

He looked up at Sam who was watching him intently. "Hello," he responded knowing it was Elena.

"Meet me underneath the pier, a block from your job. You must come alone," she pleaded.

"I don't know if now is a good time," he replied as if he were talking to some lady friend.

"You have to keep Sam away," she understood.

"Okay, okay," he said as if giving in.

When he hung up, Sam looked at him as if waiting.

"Well?' he asked.

"It was Kristen. Her dog just got hit by a car," Dean lied.

His brother rolled his eyes. "Forget her. We have more important things to worry about."

Dean started getting up. "I'm sorry man, this is important to me. Call me if you hear from Bobby." And he walked out as he heard Sam yelling, " I cant just sit here!"

The ocean waves crashed wildly, as Dean walked towards the meeting place.

He knew he shouldn't have came alone, and this was probably a set up, but he couldn't not show up.

Any opportunity to save Elena would probably be scarce and he truly hoped he could save her, and find out everything that led her to this. He now understood how Sam loved the demon known as Ruby at one point. Love was blind, and dangerous.

He waited underneath the pier until a figure in a light blue dress approached. The wind from the waves made the dress flow enchantingly, and her eyes looked so bright underneath the moonlight.

"Dean," she called his name and it was like heaven to his ears. She was alive and healthy.

Dean looked around to see if anyone else was around, not a soul in sight.

"We're alone," she assured him.

"So I guess you're here to kill me _alone_?'

She shook her head and kissed him as if she were never going to kiss anybody ever again, then she took a step back.

Tears streamed down her magnificent face. "Good bye," she whispered as her arms raised above her and he noticed a silver dagger in her hands. A world without Dean Winchester would be a cold and lonely one, but a world without her, could be saved.

"No!" he yelled rushing to her.

It was too late. Elena's body fell onto the sand and blood spilled from her heart forming a pool around her.

Dean fell onto his knees over her body and stared at it in complete heartbreak.

Footsteps, were heard running towards him but he didn't turn to look to see who it was.

"What have you done?" A grieving voice said behind him.

The person approached and knelt on the other side of Elena's body.

Dean looked up to see Sam's tear stained face. "I'm sorry Sammy."

* * *

***Ending wont be posted until more reviews, I would like to know what the readers thoughts are... for now check out my other stories , thank youu!**

Sorry to those that do review.. and much appreciation. I like knowing my crazy imagination is enjoyable. lol


	11. End Here without you

**Ending**

_Everything I know and anywhere I go It gets hard but it won't take away my love. And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done, It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa!_-Here without you_  
_

**Scene A**

"Sorry!" A cruel voice behind them yelled mockingly. Dean and Sam turned to see a figure who's right arm was completely covered in tattoos. The man wore a sleeveless black t-shirt and jeans. He seemed to be familiar..

"What's the matter boys? You don't recognize me?" The rocker look-alike asked humorously.

He turned and smiled wickedly at Sam. "Not even you Sam?" His eyes gleamed a vibrant reddish color.

Sam's fists clenched. "Lucifer?" His voice angry and confused.

The devil nodded and showed the two young men his left arm. It was decaying, the flesh looked as if it were being burned off. "This is quite painful. I need your body Sam"

Sam gave him a dirty look. "Never. How do you have a new body?"

"If I told you all my secrets then I wouldn't have that much of an advantage would I. And not even for the return of your beloved? I could bring her back to life. Pull her from the depths of hell. It is my kingdom of course."

Sam doesn't reply, instead looks at Dean who's grown pale, then shakes his head.

"How about you Dean. Tell your little brother to say yes. And Lena will be returned to you alive and healthy," Lucifer offers.

Dean feels his brother stiffen at his side, now he knows. He looks away and doesn't reply as a stream of tears runs down his face. Dean then looks down at Elena's lifeless body then back up at Lucifer. This was all his doing.

As if the devil could read his thoughts he laughs viciously. "Had you not gotten in the way Dean and fallen in love with your brother's girlfriend. Everything would have gone as planned. You would be dead and Sammy and Lena would be married."

His brother turns to Dean. "Is that true Dean?" The hurt and betrayal he felt was evident in his voice.

Dean can't even look at his brother. "Tell him. Tell your little brother how you slept with the woman he loved," Lucifer spat.

Frustratingly Dean begins to shake his head then looks at Sam. "Please forgive me."

Sam doesn't answer him.

"Are you going to convince you brother to give his life for that of Elena's, Dean?"

"Never," Dean growls angrily.

Lucifer walks past the two and picks up Elena's body. "And to think she gave her life to save yours."

Dean attempts to chase after Lucifer who is walking away with Elena's body, but Sam stops him.

"Let him go," he tells him bitterly as he grabs Dean back.

**Scene B**

A few weeks later, The Winchester's decide it's time to go back to trying to save the world. Attempting a normal life was the worst idea they ever had in the first place. They could never be normal, it wasn't their destiny. Their destiny was demons and angels, and saving the world from a war that has been going on long before the world was even created.

Dean waited patiently in the impala as Sam came out with the last box and put it in the trunk of the car. He watched as his brother paused and stared down into the empty street, he then chucked a small jewelry box he had pulled out of his pocket as far away from him as he could.

Dean flinched. Both of them were heartbroken. Sam was probably more then Dean was. He had been betrayed twice. Why hadn't Dean thought twice before falling in love with Elena? What was the point in doing so anyways, more heartache and pain.

At a red light Dean turns to see they are right in front of the diner that had become tradition.

"It's Sunday," he says to no one.

Sam shrugs by his side. "Let's go." Those were the only words Dean had heard out of his brothers mouth towards him in weeks.

Inside the diner at their usual table was an unfinished salad and a half-filled glass of water. Before Dean could sit down and the waitress came to clean up the table he notices a folded napkin on his usual chair that reads: I love you. Sam walks over and Dean quickly throws the napkin inside his jacket pocket.

They order their food and eat quietly. Dean's mind drifts to the thought of Elena's beautiful face.

* * *

_I know the story is finished now but please_**_ review _**_it and tell me what you thought about it.. please!_**_*_**

_***Check out the website for the page on Think Twice!* **_

*****_SEQUEL_ **HAS BEGUN BEING POSTED UNDER TITLE**_ Always!_  
**

**-Hint on Sequel: Watch Love the way you lie video by Eminem, INVOLVES SOME SPOUSE ABUSE.  
**


End file.
